


Tears of the Blood Red Moon

by mlmblem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, blood mention, dimilix, dimitri gets hurt during battle and felix finds him, events in the fic aren't the spoiler but a spoiler is mentioned, i pictured this happening after ch 17 but i didn't give much detail to the battle, injury mentioned but not detailed, no beta we die like Glenn, spoilers for Azure moon ch 17, this doesnt count as a getting together fic but the thought was there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmblem/pseuds/mlmblem
Summary: Felix heard it before he saw it, amid the chaos of the battlefield it rang louder than the clashing of metal, the shouts of the hopefuls, and the shrill of magic. It stopped him in his tracks momentarily before he cut down the enemy blocking his path. His legs were carrying him before he could process what was happening. He was running, running towards the sound of Dimitri’s pained howls.orDimitri is wounded in battle and Felix comes to save him
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	Tears of the Blood Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dimilix Week 2020 but its going up late bc I'm a clown. This technically counts for multiple prompts: blood, tears, and confessions. This is the first fire emblem fic I've ever posted (and the first one I've written in awhile) so be kind to me I'm fragile lol

Felix heard it before he saw it, amid the chaos of the battlefield it rang louder than the clashing of metal, the shouts of the hopefuls, and the shrill of magic. It stopped him in his tracks momentarily before he cut down the enemy blocking his path. His legs were carrying him before he could process what was happening. He was running, running towards the sound of Dimitri’s pained howls. Felix hadn’t meant to lose track of him but on the battlefield it was hard to separate your focus from the advance of the enemy line. Dimitri shouldn’t have gotten this far away from him but he was just a wild boar in this state, that’s how Felix had to justify it. His father would be disappointed if he was still alive to pester Felix about his duty. He was supposed to be Dimitri’s shield, he was supposed to protect him. He cut down another mage in his way as he broke through the treeline and into the forest, leaving the battlefield behind. Felix had no idea where the boar was, surprised his sounds had even broken the sound barrier of the battle. He was going off of instinct and a gut feeling that this was the way Dimitri had gone. His breath was ragged, he was exhausted from the fighting and now from blindly running after Dimitri in a fit of rage and panic. Even if his muscles tore and his body broke, Felix wouldn’t give up, he would fight his way out until there was nothing left of him. 

He was stopped in his tracks for a second time that day as he came across the body of his prince, bloodied and in a heap on the forest floor. It took everything in him not to cry out in shock as he rushed to his side, falling to his knees to survey him. Carefully he rolled Dimitri onto his back only to reveal the gruesome details of his injuries. His pale face was bruised and bloodied, his eye patch no longer covering his scarred eye. There was a large gash through his chest plate that was oozing red, only something very powerful could have done something like this. Dimitri slowly opened his eye, looking up at Felix through the blur of tears. 

“G-Glenn?” he asked, voice ragged and weak. 

Felix felt sick to his stomach but couldn’t muster the strength to punch him or spit vile words. He used his thumb to wipe the wetness from Dimitri’s eye to clear his vision.  
“It’s me...stupid boar..” Felix grumbled, unhooking Dimitri’s breast plate so he could stop the bleeding. The boar was not going to die here, Felix still needed his brute strength and single minded focus to defeat the Empire. They both needed revenge and justice for all those they had lost in the process of this bloody war and the Tragedy of Duscur. The dark haired man ripped a strip of fabric off of his coat to stop the bleeding. He pressed the fabric into Dimitri’s skin with firm pressure. This earned him another one of the prince’s pained cries, his good eye was blown wide while his other eyelid only twitched. The blonde reached out his gauntleted hand and brushed the cool metal of his fingertips across Felix’s cheek. 

“Fe...” 

The way Dimitri said his old nickname made Felix’s heart clench. He didn’t sound like the feral boar he’d become, his voice sounded like that of Felix’s childhood best friend. Like they were two young boys again, never separated by hate or circumstance. In the summer of their youth, the heirs of House Blaiddyd and Fraldarius were inseparable. The bond between them was fierce, maybe even stronger than their Father’s. All of these years Felix had resented Dimitri, tried to hate him, tried to keep him at a distance. It was the only way he could keep himself safe after the Tragedy. Glenn wasn’t the only person who died that day, Dimitri had gone along with him, returning as a shell of his former self. Felix saw it when no one else had believed him, saw that the Dimitri that had returned to them was not the same Dimitri who’d been by his side since childhood. Only Felix knew the pain of the loss of Dimitri. At least Glenn was gone; Dimitri was a ghost who floated in and out of his home, pretending to be who he once was. He wore the mask of his best friend but the bloodlust of a beast overtook him on the battlefield. For years Felix desperately tried to figure out which was Dimitri’s true form, was he truly gone or could he be saved? It was painful for Felix in more ways than he could ever hope to describe. He lost the two most important people in his life in the Tragedy and he gave up hope long ago of getting either of them back. 

As he crouched over Dimitri’s bloodied form, he felt a shift inside himself. The walls he’d built to protect himself all of these years were starting to crack as he looked down at the man who used to be his best friend. The man he’d always looked up to, cried to, spent his childhood with. They were inseparable, two halves of one whole. Dimitri had hurt him in more ways than one over the years but the reality of the situation was beginning to crush Felix. Dimitri could die, actually die, if he couldn’t stop the bleeding. He wished Mercedes was here, she was so much better at healing magic than he was. But no one was going to come to their aid, the Kingdom forces were still on the battlefield, unaware of the situation with their Prince.  
Felix started to use his healing magic, feeling the white magic flow through his palms past the fabric soaked in Dimitri’s blood to his damaged skin. All of his focus was on keeping the magic stable and strong so it could stitch up the wound. Dimitri was looking up at Felix, not taking his eye off of him. The Prince’s mind was in a haze, the blood loss made it hard to focus. All he knew was that Felix was here beside him, making his chest feel warm and tingly with his magic. 

It had been years since Dimitri had seen Felix look at him for this long, his auburn eyes never met his for longer than absolutely necessary. Dimitri didn’t delude himself, he knew why Felix didn’t want to look at him. He didn’t want to look at himself either, he became the boar prince that Felix spoke about back in their academy days. His hands were stained with more blood than every soldier in the entire Kingdom combined. All he could do was fight and kill and crawl his way to the throne. He needed to avenge all those he’d lost, all Felix had lost, all Dedue had lost. He carried the deaths and burdens of an entire nation on his back, he’d lost his humanity and succumbed to the darkness of revenge. He was barely a man anymore, only a beast wearing the face of a man. The death of Rodrigue had caused Dimitri to re-examine his actions and realize that his fight for revenge had utterly consumed him and caused damage to not only himself but the ones he cared about. He wanted to fight for his ideals and for the ones he hadn’t lost yet. Protecting his kingdom and all of his allies became more important than being shackled by the ghosts of his past, the past he couldn't change. 

Felix’s voice cut through the fog of his mind, drawing him back to the present. He blinked slowly to clear his eye, Felix was hovering just over his face with blazing eyes.  
“Don’t you fucking sleep on me, boar. Don’t you fucking dare.” His voice was harsh but it shook like he was holding back tears.  
“You’re not allowed to die, I forbid it. Just stay with me dammit.”

The skin of Felix’s arms began to burn with the intensity of his magic, the power shearing scars into his flesh. He’d never exerted so much power and magic all in one go, it hurt like hell. Felix gritted his teeth and bore it, he couldn’t stop until Dimitri was healed enough to get him out of here. 

“If I am to die...you should know that you don’t have to forgive me. I should have been there for you after Glenn. I should have stayed by your side, we should have healed together. I understand now where your hatred comes from, it was my own doing. I know that words are meaningless without action but I’m afraid they’re all I can offer now. I’m sorry I failed you, Felix.” Dimitri’s voice was thick and raspy, more tears welling in his eye. 

Felix’s hands were shaking hard now, he fought to steady them as he looked down at Dimitri. Tears burned behind his eyes, he couldn’t stop them from forming and he couldn’t hold them back. One by one, thick tears started to fall down onto Dimitri’s cheeks. 

“S-shut up! I’m not going to let you die. Even if I rip myself apart, you’re going to live and atone for your shitty behavior. I won’t lose you too, Dimitri.” the last part came out choked and weak. 

Dimitri’s eye widened at the use of his name, he couldn’t remember the last time Felix had used it. His chest ached as he reached up to cup Felix’s cheek again, trying to be close to him in some way. He wanted to keep living, if only to wipe Felix’s tears away and replace them with a smile once again. The prince wanted nothing more than to see Felix smile like he did when they were children. Maybe after the war they could build a world in which Felix would want to smile again. Dimitri started to feel the effects of the magic healing him, the pain in his chest slowly starting to fade. He smiled up at Felix with the first genuine smile he’d worn in years. 

“I’ll never leave your side again, Felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Pls come scream with me on twt about fe3h it's all I care about 
> 
> Twt: @mlmblem


End file.
